Some power supplies may be provided with one or more discrete components to stabilize an output voltage of the power supplies. For example, in some power supplies that comprise switching devices to convert a DC input into an AC input, a duty cycle of the switching devices may be modulated to regulate the output voltage. Some factors may impact modulation of the duty cycle, including, e.g., an input voltage and/or an output current as well as other factors, e.g., by close loop voltage feedback control. Some power supplies may not always operate at a point corresponding to a range of load range. For example, the conversion efficiency may peak at an increased load and may drop off at a reduced load.